1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable dumbbell, and more particularly to an adjustable dumbbell having a number of weights to be randomly selected and operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical adjustable dumbbells have been developed and comprise a number of weights, and a bar or rod or handle including two ends engaged onto the weights, and two latch rods are slidably engaged in the handle and selectively engageable with one or more of the weights, to selectively and adjustably and randomly secure or attach or lock or couple one or more of the weights to the handle, in order to change the dumbbell to different weights.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. US 2002/0055426 A1 to Krull discloses one of the typical adjustable dumbbells including a number of weights disposed on opposite sides of a base member, and selector rods selectively moved into engagement with the desired number of the weights on each side of the base member, to selectively and adjustably secure or attach or couple the desired number of the weights to the handle. However, the weights should be coupled or secured in series to the handle with the selector rods, but may not be secured or attached onto the handle randomly by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,093 to Chen discloses another typical adjustable dumbbell also including a number of weights disposed on opposite sides of a base member, a handle or bar or rod having two ends engaged onto the weights, and two latches slidably engaged in the rod and selectively engageable with the desired number of the weights, to selectively and adjustably secure or attach or couple the desired number of the weights to the rod. However, similarly, the weights should also be coupled or secured in series to the handle with the selector rods, but may not be secured or attached onto the handle randomly by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable dumbbells.